


About Soulmates

by Ashery24



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fivesome - F/F/M/M/M, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Multi, Trans Warlock Dowling, Warlock/Ashtoreth is harassed by a man and he hits her but The Them saves the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 01:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20498918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashery24/pseuds/Ashery24
Summary: In a world where each person has a different way of knowing their soulmates, The Them searches for the fifth missing person in their union.





	About Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to do a The Them/Warlock for a while now plus that nobody can take off my headcanon that Warlock is mtf

Adam knew he had four soulmates. And he also knew three of them. Pepper, Wensleydale and Brian. At first, the common knowledge that the four of them were soulmates (They were only best friends!) was a bit awkward, but over time love began to emerge and everything fell into place. Adam sometimes stretched his pinky, lovingly feeling the union with those he loved. But there was still one left...

* * *

Pepper had tattoos.

The rest of The Them was, not so secretly, jealous. But they were not normal tattoos. They were the manifestation of her soulmates.  
Adam was the left arm. Images of their childhood and their games were tattooed all over her shoulder. The Almost-Armaggeddon was a bright red line like a wound between childhood innocence and her memories of teenagers. Still Pepper loved that line.

  
Wensleydale and Brian were tattooed on each of her legs. These tattoos were similar to Adam's but with characteristics of the boys to differentiate them.

The only tattoo that was totally different and unknown was that of her right arm. Vague images of a garden were confused with strange children's images.Over the years the images had changed but not their strange mix. Symbols and gothic things mixed with some beautiful occasional flower. Pepper wanted to meet her soulmate of the right arm. They looked like someone very strange but incredible.

* * *

The Them wanted to meet they. The person they lacked. They soulmate.

So whenever they had to make a big decision they looked at the Wensleydale's timer. He have four and three had stopped when they met. The missing one oscillated around his sixteenth birthday. They did things that seemed to lower the counter. But sometimes that counter rebelled and went back up.

  
But the sixteen of Wensleydale were approaching and when they decided to go to celebrate it to London the low was drastically. It was time...

* * *

They had some clues to find her. The increasingly tight, red string of Adam. Pepper's basically gothic tattoo. The Wensleydale's timer. And a fourth thing. A name in the Brian's wrist: Ashtoreth

It was a weird name and yet they hadn't found it looking in the phone books or Internet. But it was obvious that she was in London. The red string and the timer marked it clearly.  
Then they heard a tumult. The four and Dog ran to the origin of the noise. There a disgusting man was surrounding a girl. Although, The Them's presence seemed like it was too much, because he left as soon as he saw them coming.  
The Them gasped, shocked, to see the wounds that the man had provided the girl. They ran to help her. They were so shocked that they had forgotten the theme of the soulmate.

* * *

Asthoreth Francis, formerly known as Warlock Dowling, had run away from home. Four soulmates had always been a source of tension in the family but the fact that she was trans was what broke the relationship with her parents. So she contacted her old Nanny (who now called himself Crowley but Asthoreth didn't care. It was he/they who had explained the different genders when she was little and how he/they was a fluid genre) and went to London to live in their house. That Brother Francis/Aziraphale was also there was only even cooler.  
But Asthoreth had to meet that horrible man who harassed her and hit her when she resisted. Asthoreth fell to the ground but nothing else happened to her thanks to a group of teenagers her age who came to help her.  
They helped her up. The glasses boy took her hand. The girl held her carefully by the waist. The messy-haired boy laid his hand carefully on his back to keep her balance. And the curly boy with the dog stroked her cheek where her wounds were from the blow. And where the hand of her soulmate was marked. They fit perfectly. The five teenagers looked at each other, incredulous, realizing they were soulmates. And with tears in their eyes they gathered in a big hug.

**Author's Note:**

> This is written about 3 am so I apologize for possible mistakes. Tomorrow morning I will check it again


End file.
